bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Arrancar | urodziny = 24 kwietnia | płeć = Kobieta | wzrost = 176 cm | waga = 63 kg | poprzednia przynależność = Armia Arrancarów Aizena | poprzedni zawód = 3. Espada | poprzedni zespół = Espada | partner = Pesche Guatiche, Dondochakka Birstanne i Bawabawa | bazy operacyjne = Hueco Mundo | krewni = Brak | resurrección = Gamuza | debiut w mandze = Tom 28, Rozdział 245 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 145 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 | japoński głos = Tomoko Kaneda | angielski głos = Colleen O'Shaughnessey Stephanie Sheh (Bleach: Soul Resurrección) | galeria = tak }} , czasami romanizowana jako Neliel Tu Oderschvank. Jest byłą Tercera (3.) Espada. Znana jest także jako i jako mała, dobroduszna, dziewczynka Arrancar. Mieszka na pustyni Hueco Mundo ze swoimi przybranymi braćmi, właściwie byłymi Fracción: Dondochakką Birstannem i Peschem Guatichem oraz ich "zwierzątkiem", Bawabawą. Wygląd thumb|left|Dorosła forma Nel to kobieta Arrancar, która ma piwne oczy i krótkie zielone włosy. W postaci dziecka jej oczy są bardzo duże, kły na dolnej szczęce są znacznie większe niż zwykle, a jej resztki maski Hollowa tworzą czaszkę umiejscowioną na jej czubku głowy. Pęknięcie biegnie wzdłuż lewej strony maski oraz nie ma czterech zębów po lewej stronie czaszki. Ma dużą bliznę biegnącą z czoła na nos i czerwoną linię, która rozciąga się poziomo w poprzek twarzy poniżej oczu. Jej ubranie składa się z prostej zielonej sukni z kapturem, która obejmuje jej całe ciało. W jej dorosłej formie jest w pełni ukształtowaną kobietą z długimi zielono-niebieskimi włosami, zachowuje podobne cechy do postaci dziecka, w tym bliznę i czerwoną linię biegnącą po jej twarzy, ale jej dolne kły nie są tak duże. Jej suknia jest podzielona na spódnicę i górna część, a jej maska Hollowa nieznacznie różni się, jej kształt jest zaostrzony i mniej pęknięta z parą zakrzywionych rogów, ale nadal brakuje niektórych jej zębów. Numer "3" jest wytatułowany na jej plecach, co wykazuje, że jest byłą 3. Espada. Osobowość Forma dziecka Nel poznajemy jako małe dziecko, gdy Ichigo, Ishida i Chad spotykają ją w Hueco Mundo. Nel wierzy, że to Shinigami są źli. Jej byli Fracción są dla niej jak bracia. Spędzają razem czas bawiąc się w coś, co nazywają "wiecznym berkiem". W formie tej Nel charakteryzuje się dziecięcą beztroską. Jest ona wesoła i bardzo ufna w stosunku do nowo poznanych przyjaciół. Podczas podróży w Hueco Mondo zaczyna bardzo lubić Ichigo. Forma dorosła W tej formie Neliel jest dorosłą kobietą z charakterem dziecka. Nie lubi walczyć i stara się tego unikać. W chwili potrzeby potrafi jednak zebrać się w sobie i bronić swoich przyjaciół jak przystało na byłą członkinie Espady. Historia thumb|right|Nelliel jako Espada Gdy była w Espadzie, jej towarzyszem był ówczesny 8 Espada - Nnoitra Gilga. Gdy Nnoitra nie mógł pokonać Nel, sprzymierzył się z Szayelem Aporro Granzem który nie był jeszcze członkiem Espady, a raczej w tym momencie to członkostwo stracił. Przy pomocy urządzenia Szayela, Nnoitra atakuje Nel od tyłu. Po tym wydarzeniu Nel traci część swojej maski i zmienia się w dziecko, a jej moc zostaje zapieczętowana. Fabuła Hueco Mundo thumb|190px|Nel bawi się z Pesche Guatiche, Dondochakka Birstannem i Bawabawą. Po raz pierwszy Nel widzimy kiedy to wraz z Pesche Guatiche, Dondochakka Birstannem i Bawabawą bawią się w tzw. wiecznego berka. Kiedy Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasutora Sado i Uryū Ishida biegną do Las Noches aby uratować Orihime Inoue, zauważają oni małą dziewczynkę (Nel), która to biegnie przed trzema Hollowami.Bleach manga; Chapter 245, page 19 Ichigo i jego przyjaciele widząc to stwierdzają, że ucieka ona przed goniącymi ją potworami. Aby uratować Nel atakują oni Hollowy. Nel krzyczy jednak na nich, iż doszło do nieporuzumienia, a całe zajście to zwykła zabawa w berka. Całe niporozumienie zostaje wyjaśnione.Bleach manga; Chapter 246, pages 1-4 Nel mówi Ichigo, że Dondochakka i Pesche są jej braćmi, a Bawabawa to ich zwierzątko. Ichigo jest zdziwiony całą sytuacją gdyż nigdy nie słyszał aby Arrancarzy mieli rodzeństwo. Dondochakka wyjaśnia, że w przeszłości znalazł on Nel i, że od tamtego czasu jest on jej przybranym bratem. Do Ichigo przyłącza się nowa czwórka przyjaciół. Dalszą drogę postanawiają pokonać na grzbiecie Bawabawy.Bleach manga; Chapter 246, pages 7-9 Przed podróżą Ichigo pyta Nel dlaczego są oni inni od reszty Arrancarów, którzy przybyli do Świata Ludzi. Wyjaśnia ona, że tamci Arrankarzy to Numeros, mający moc porównywalną co najmniej do Menosów Grande. Wyjaśnia również, że są oni rządzeni przez Espadę, czyli dziesiątkę najptężniejszych Arrancarów. Nel uświadamia sobie nagle, że Ichigo nie jest Arrancarem gdyż nie ma on maski i nośi czarny strój. Ichigo wyjaśnia jej, że jest on Shinigami. Nel lęka się Shinigami, ponieważ myśli że oni są faktycznie "tymi złymi" Nagle spod piasku wyłania się strażnik Los Nachos, Runuganga, który tarasuje dalszą drogę.Bleach manga; Chapter 246, pages 10-12 Runuganga wyjaśnia, że dostał on informację o ludziach najeżdżających Las Noches oraz, że przyłączenie się do nich Nel jest niewybaczalne. Nagle Ichigo używa Getsuga Tenshō, przecinając głowę Runuganga na pół. Ichigo myśli, że już wygrał, ale piasek z którego składa się Runuganga zrasta się z powrotem. Nel wyjaśnia, że strażnik jest całym piaskiem na obszarze wokół Las Noches. Ichigo rozumie, że nie można go zabić, dlatego decyduje się na ucieczkę, aby pomyśleć o strategii. Runuganga tworzy wir w piasku (ruchome piaski), który zaczyna wciągać bohaterów. Ichigo pyta Nel, czy Runganga ma jakiś słaby punkt. Nel wyjaśnia, że jest to woda i pyta się gdzie można ją znależć. Kiedy Runganga ma już połknąć wszystkich unieruchomionych w jego pułapce, nagle zostaje trafiony lodowym pociskiem który go zamraża. Strażnik przewraca się i roztrzaskuje. Ichiko ogląda się za siebie i dostrzega Rukię, która zadała ów cios, oraz towarzyszącego jej Renjiego. Ichigo skacze na Bawabawę i kieruje się, w stronę Rukii i Renjiego. Ichigo pyta ich co robią w Hueco Mundo. Rukia wyjaśnia, że są oni przecież Nakama (czyli przyjaciółmi, którzy przeszli przez jakieś ciężkie doświadczenia, towarzyszami). ''Cała grupa wyrusza w dalszą drogę na grzbiecie Bawabawy. thumb|190px|Nel zazdrosna o Ichigo patrzy na Rukie. Nel boi się Rukii i Renjiego, dlatego cały czas siedzi blisko Ichigo, kurczowo trzymając się jego rękawa. Rukia pyta się Ichigo dlaczego Nel ciągle na nią patrzy. Mała Arrancar robi się zazdrosna. Całą sytuację złośliwie komentuje Renji, twierdząc, że Ichigo jest popularny wśrod panienek. W dalszej części rozmowy dowiadujemy się jak Rukia i Renji przybyli z Soul Society do Hueco Mundo. Nagle ziemia zaczyna się trzęść i spod ziemi wyłania się kolejny piaskowy strażnik. Po dotarciu do ściany Las Noches Ichigo i Renji przebijają się przez ścianę monumentalnej budowli. W środku rozdzielają się, aby szybciej przeszukać cały gmach. Pozostawiją oni jednak Nel i jej braci samych. Nel postanawia dogonić Ichigo i podążać dalej za nim, wbrew poleceniom swoich braci. thumb|left|190px|Nel i Ichigo spotykają Dordoni'egoNel i Ichigo przemierzajc długie korytarze napotykają dziwacznego mężczyznę. Przedstawia się jako Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio, jest on Privaron Espada z numerem #103. Dordoni chce za wszelką cenę walczyć z przybyszami, w tym celu wystrzeliwuje on w ich stronę Cero. Pocisk nie czyni im jednak żadnych szkód, gdyż Nel połyka pocisk i wypluwa go z powrotem na napasnika. Rozwścieczony Dordoni atakuje Nel, którą w ostatniej chwili ratuje Ichigo. Ichigo przeprasza Nel, że przez niego została ona zraniona. Dordoni prowokuje Ichigo, aby ten włożył swoją maskę Hollowa. Ichigo zostawia Nel i natychmiast pokonuje przeciwnika przy pomocy swojej maski. Dordoni dziękuje, że pokazał on mu swój najsilniejszy cios po czym traci przytomność w wyniku obrażeń. Kiedy po pewnym czasie budzi się, Ichigo tłumaczy mu, że Nel uleczyła go za pomocą swojej śliny, która to posiada lecznicze właściwości. Dordoni wyjaśnia Ichigo i Nel, dlaczego ich zaatakował. Kiedy próbuje zrobić to ponownie, Ichigo szybko odchodzi z Nel. Ichigo i Nel dalej podążają przez korytarze Las Noches, gdy na ich drodze pojawia się kolejny przeciwnik. Jest nim Ulquiorra Cifer. Po krótkim pojedynku Ichigo uznaje, że jest za słaby by walczyć z Ulquiorrą, więc szybko łapie Nel i zaczyna z nią uciekać. Przeciwnik okazuje się jednak zbyt szybki, bez trudu dogania ich i atakuje. Po krótkiej zozmowie Ichigo stwierdza, że Ulquiorra jest zapewne najsilniejszym Espadą i aby wygrać tę wojnę wystarczy pokonać jedynie jego. Przeciwnik rozczarowuje go pokazując, iż jest on dopiero numerem 4 po czym wbija rękę w klatkę piersiową Ichigo (w to samo miejsce, gdzie Ulquiorra sam ma dziurę Hollowa). Kiedy Grimmjow (6. Espada) zamyka Ulquiorrę w specjalnej pułapce, każe Orihime wyleczyć Ichigo, aby mógł z nim walczyć.thumb|190px|Ichigo chroni_Nel i Orihime przed atakiem Grimmjowa Rozpoczyna się kolejna walka. Podczas pojedynku Ichigo używa maski Hollowa - techniki, której dotąd nie znała Inoue, i która napawa ją przerażeniem, gdyż oczy, ogólny wygląd i zachowanie Ichigo przypomina jej wówczas jej przemienionego w Hollowa brata, oraz jego ówczesną brutalność i bezduszność. Tym samym Orihime boi się Ichigo, jednak Nel przekonuje ją, że Kurosaki nic się nie zmienił, i że nie powinna się go bać, chociaż ma na sobie maskę Hollowa, ponieważ zdobył tę moc właśnie po to, by ją uratować i chronić. Dodatkowo dziewczynka prosi Inoue, aby dopingowała Ichigo w walce. Zmotywowana Orihime, ze łzami w oczach krzyczy do Kurosakiego, aby nie dał się więcej zranić, po czym ten wygrywa walkę i powoli opuszcza na ziemię Grimmjowa Po upuszczeniu na ziemię Grimmjow nieoczekiwanie wstaje, chcąc dalej walczyć, jest jednak zbyt zmęczony i ranny, aby kontynuować pojedynek. Ichigo odradza mu dalszą walkę.thumb|190px|left|Noitra rozpoznaje Nel Podczas ich rozmowy 6. espada nieoczekiwanie zostaje trafiony potężnym ciosem zadanym przez 5. Espadę - Nnoitorę Gilgę (jest on starym znajomym Nel - patrz historia Nel). Ichigo, któremu Espada nie pozostawia wyboru, rozpoczyna z nim walkę, jednak jest zbyt zmęczony po poprzednim pojedynku. Nnoitra dostrzega Nel. Stwierdza, że dawno jej nie widział. Ichigo pyta się skąd on ją zna. Nnoitra odpowiada ,ze dziwi go jego zachowanie, oraz fakt, że przez tak długi okres wędrował z kimś kogo nie zna. Wyjawia, że Nel to była członkini Espady. Nnoitra kieruje się w jej strone, aby zadać jej cios. W ostatniej chwili pojawia się Ichigo i blokuje potężne udeżenie zadawane nogą. Stwierdza, że mimo wszystko będzie ją bronił. Ichigo dalej walczy z 5. espadą. Jest jednako wiele od niego słabszy. Gdy Kurosaki ma prawie ginie z rąk Nnoitry, Nel pod wpływem silnych emocji wraca do swojej dorosłej postaci i walczy ze swoim dawnym towarzyszem. Przenosi ona Ichigo w bezpieczne miejsce i wyjaśnia, że chce ona odwdzięczyć się za to, że on ratował ją wiele razy. Wstając odwraca się na momęt mówiąc, że wszystko szybko się skończy. thumb|right|190px|Numer Nelliel Włosy nel rozwiewają się, a Ichigo dostrzega tatuażu na jej plecach przedstawiający liczbę 3. Z jej numeru wynika, że jest silniejsza od dotychczasowych jego przeciwników (numery 4, 5 i 6). Nel ma znaczną przewagę nad przeciwnikiem. Gdy ten atakuje ją z Cero ona przechwytuje je ręką po czym połyka i wystrzeliwuje w przeciwnika. Po uwolnieniu Resurrección Nel ma dużą przewagę nad Nnoitrą. W momęcie kiedy ma zadać mu ostatni cios nieoczekiwanie przybiera z powrotem formę dziecka.''Bleach manga; Rozdział 486, strony 1-3 i 9-11 Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna thumb|190px|left|Nel spada z nieba na Ichigo Podczas gdy Ichigo patroluje Karakurę po walce z Ebernem, z nieba spada na niego Nel. Kurosaki pyta się, co ją tutaj sprowadza po tak długim czasie. Dziewczynka z płaczem prosi go o pomoc, gdyż Hueco Mundo zostało zaatakowane. Ichigo dopytuje się o szczegóły, kiedy pojawia się Pesche. Chłopak zabiera ich do domu i wzywa przyjaciół. Wyjaśnia im zaistniałą sytuację. Stwierdza, że muszą wyruszyć na pomoc do Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 486, strony 1-3 i 9-11 Kiedy razem z Kisuke Uraharą wychodzą z Garganty, Nel zauważa, że znajdują się w powietrzu i zaraz spadną. Przed upadkiem ratuje ich Orihime używając Santen Kesshun. Ichigo odruchowo zasłania jej usta aby się nie odzywała. Po chwili rozglądania zasłania jej też oczy by nie patrzyła na martwe ciała Arrancarów.Bleach manga; Rozdział 487, strony 3-6 Nel na plecach Ichigo udaje się razem z nim, kiedy wyczuwa Reiatsu Tres Bestia's, czyli Fracción Harribel. Tłumaczy, że są to podwładni Tier i zabijają każdego, kto wejdzie im w drogę, a w dodatku są nie wyobrażalnie silne. Po chwili słyszą wielką eksplozję i zauważają leżące na ziemi ciała Cyan Sung-Sun, Franceski Mila Rose i Emilou Apacci. Kirge Opie zauważa Ichigo i mówi, że mają dzisiaj dużo gości.Bleach manga; Rozdział 488, strony 4-5 i 15-17 Nel jest zaskoczona, że Tres Bestia's zostały pokonane.Bleach manga; Rozdział 489, strona 6 Ichigo wdaje się w walkę z Kirge Opie i każe Orihime zaopiekować się Nel.Bleach manga; Rozdział 490, strona 6 Moce i umiejętności Jako była 3. Espada, Neliel jest bardzo silna. Mimo tego, że Nnoitra oznajmił że siła aktualnej Espady jest nieporównywalna do poprzedniej, Nel dotrzymuje mu kroku całkiem dobrze, używa Resurrección by ostatecznie rozprawić się z Nnioitrą jednak z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn powraca do swej dziecięcej formy tuż przed zadaniem śmiertelnego ciosu Dziecięca postać W tej formie nie nosi ze sobą swojego Zanpakutō. *'thumb|190px|Slina NelLecznicza ślina': (jap. Neru Shawā, ネルシャワー) Ślina Nel może leczyć rany, przez niektórych jej ślina uważana jest za wymioty. *'Cero Doble': Mimo że w tej formie potrafi używać tej techniki, ograniczona ona jest do wchłonięcia Cero przeciwnika i następnie zaatakowania nim. Za cenę wyczerpania może wchłonąć i zwrócić Cero uwolnionej postaci byłego Espady. *'Szczątkowe Sonido': W tej formie potrafi używać szczątkowej postaci Sonido nazywanej przez nią "Chouka Soku" - Super Szybkość. W trakcie jego używania, oczy jej maski świecą. Dorosła postać frame|right||Cero Doble W tej postaci nosi ze sobą Zanpakutou. I mimo niechęci do walk posiada umiejętności, które stawiają ją nieco poniżej obecnej czołówki Espady. *'Mistrzyni walki mieczem': Nel bez problemu świetnie walczy mieczem, oddaje bardzo precyzyjne i silne ataki. Bezproblemowo wygrywa pojedynek z Nnoitrą (5. Espada) co pokazuje iż może ona poradzić sobie z większością przeciwnikow. *'Mistrzyni walki wręcz': Jej umiejętności w tym zakresie również są imponujące, a w połączeniu z jej walką mieczem Nel może być niesamowicie groźna. *'Mistrzyni Sonido': Jej Sonido jest również wysokiej jakości, z łatwością dotrzymuje kroku Nnoitrze. *'Hierro': Potrafi blokować gigantyczny Zanpakutō Nnoitry gołymi rękoma i stopami. *'Cero Doble': Jest to unikalne Cero stworzone przez Nel. Pochłania Cero wystrzelone przez przeciwnika, po czym dodaje swoje własne i oba wystrzeliwuje w przeciwnika z olbrzymią siłą. *'Wzmocniona siła': Siła jej wzrasta w porównaniu do dziecięcej postaci tak bardzo, że potrafi jednym ciosem odrzucić przeciwnika na wiele metrów lub zatrzymać Cero Nnoitry gołymi dłońmi. Zanpakutō Jej Zanpakutō ma zieloną rękojeść oraz ostrze wyglądające jak zwykła katana. *'Resurrección':' Gamuza' Słowo uwalniające Zanpakutō to "utae" ("oznajmij"). Jej uwolniony kształt jest podobny do kobiety-centaura niosącej podwójną lancę. thumb|right|Gamuza *'Specjalne zdolności Resurrección': Duża Siła: Jej siła drastycznie wzrasta, prawie zabiła Nnoitorę w krótkim czasie po przemianie. frame|right|Lanzador Verde Lanzador Verde: Jeden z jej ataków jest nazwany Lanzador Verde, polega on na rzuceniu lancą bezpośrednio w stronę swojego przeciwnika. Lanca przesuwa się przy wysokiej szybkości i obraca nadzwyczajnie szybko, wwiercając się w to, co uderza. Fracción thumb|right|Fracción Nel : Arrancar którego maska przypomina insekta i który jest zupełnie niegroźny. Podróżuje ze swoim przybranym bratem Dondo Chakką oraz siostrą Nell Tu i "maskotką" Bawabawa. Po tym jak Nel podąża za Ichigo do Las Noches, on usiłuje ją dogonić, lecz napotyka Uryū. On i Dondo Chakka byli wcześniej Arrancarami i podwładnymi Nel, która była wtedy 3 Espada. Ich maski zostały siłą usunięte przez Nnoitrę i zostali pozostawieni na śmierć razem z Nel. Pesche sądzi osoby poprzez ich wygląd i uważa, że Ishida jest najsłabszym członkiem grupy, podczas gdy Sado jest według niego najsilniejszy. Pesche posiada zdolność, którą nazwał Bezkresny Ślizg, który polega na napluciu na podłogę, przez co przeciwnik traci tarcie. Chociaż atak wydaje się bezużyteczny, dzięki niemu broń Cirucci stała się na chwilę nieszkodliwa. W ten sposób Pesche pomógł Ishidzie w walce. Ten Fracción może używać miecza, który nazywa się Ultima i stworzony jest z tego samego co strzały Uryū, czyli energii duchowej. : duży Arrancar mówiący w stylu Yakuza. Podróżuje ze swoim przybranym bratem i siostrą, Pesshe i Nel Tu, i zwierzęciem, Bawabawa. On, tak jak Pesche, próbuje dogonić Nel Tu, ale nie daje rady i idzie dalej z Renjim. Dondo był kiedyś Arrancarem, który służył Nel, przed tym jak Nnoitra siłą zerwał jego maskę i zostawił go na śmierć razem z Pesshe i Nel. Dondo nie posiada żadnych szczególnych umiejętności - kiedy Szayel Aporro Grantz tworzy kilka jego klonów, próbują one atakować Uryū, ale wszystko kończy się na obściskiwaniu. Jego maska jest dość silna - Ishda nie zdołał jej rozbić. Dondo także jak Pesshe może używać miecza, oraz używać zupełnie nowego Cero - Cero Sincretico, które jest wystrzeliwane jako połączony atak Peschego, Dondo i Bawabawy. Dondo jest dodatkowo uczulony na punkcie swoich wzorków na plecach - twierdzi, że to nie kropki, tylko groszki. : jest olbrzymim węgorzem i Hollowem, którego maska składa się z prostej maski z parą rogów. Jest pasożytem, który przetrzymywany jest w brzuchu Dondochakka, nie ma szczególnych zdolności Fraccióna. Pośredniczy on w transporcie dla Pesche, Dondochakka i Nel Tu. Ciekawostki *Nelliel, Harribel i Cirucci Thunderwitch były jedynymi kobietami w Espadzie w swojej generacji. *Jest jedną z niewielu Arrancarów, którzy/e zachowują w jakiejś formie swoją broń. Poza nią tą cechą mogą się pochwalić: Baraggan Louisenbairn, Tier Harribel, Ulquiorra Cifer, Nnoitra Gilga, Aaroniero Arruruerie, Rudbornn Chelute i Franceska Mila Rose. Cytaty Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck Kategoria:Espada Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Arrancar Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Mistrzowie walki mieczem Kategoria:Eksperci walki wręcz Kategoria:Mistrzowie Sonído